In recent years, Innovations in the web application and Voice over Internet Protocol (VOIP) have brought about considerable changes to the capabilities offered through traditional phone services. New services and platforms have been introduced that integrate telephone voice conversations with website interaction, which has required an increase in the amount of data being transmitted between various servers and applications. Likewise, along with the increase in data traffic there is an increase in the data available to system users and developers. Where traditional telecommunications modalities might have made this data available sporadically, only via paper transactions, and/or for additional fees, users and developers in cloud-based communications expect to have access to large data amounts at their fingertips. Unfortunately, certain types of data transmissions have a tendency to crowd out and/or slow down the actual communications pipelines in the system, thus lessening the value of the system and the user/developer experience. In particular, large amounts of concurrent requests from users/developers can impede data traffic and/or communications between servers and applications. Thus, there is a need in the telephony field to create a new and useful system and method for managing concurrent events. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.